1. Area of the Invention
The present invention relates to fastening means and, particularly, fasteners used in combination with a bonding material.
2. Prior Art
The prior art in the instant area comprises fasteners such as bolts, screws, and other hardware provided with a threaded shank and a head adapted for use in combination with a washer. More particularly, in the prior art, efforts to optimize the relationship of a fastener relative to a medium to be fastened have consisted of such approaches as providing an O-ring within the lower surface of the head of the fastener or the provision of a longitudinal nylon strip along the shank of the fastener, this constituting the well-known NYLOCK nut. An example of the latter approach appears in U.S. Pat. No. 2,409,638 (1946) to Lyon. Examples of the O-ring type of prior art exist in U.S. Pat. No. 2,752,814 (1956) to Iaia; No. 3,247,752 (1966) to Greenleaf, and No. 3,897,713 (1975) to Gugle. In other words, it is known in the art to provide an O-ring or elastomeric washer within an annular recess within the lower surface of the head of the fastener. It is likewise known in the art to provide a strip of nylon or polymeric material along the longitudinal length of the shank of the fastener to enhance the locking properties between the fastener and a bolt threaded thereunto or between the fastener and the medium to be fastened.
There does not, however, to the knowledge of the inventor exist any prior art which provides for or enables the reaction of a two-phase chemical bonding system as a result of simple rotation of the fastener within the medium to be fastened in which through the facilitation of such reaction, securement of the lower surface of the head of the fastener to an external surface of the medium to be fastened is accomplished.